


'Cause I'm Not Fine At All

by TrueAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Gen, Liam comforts Scott, Liam has funny taste in music, Mentioned Allison, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic from Five Seconds of Summer's song Amnesia.  Scott hears the song, thinks of Allison, and Liam comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm Not Fine At All

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters and all lyrics (and the title) come from the Five Seconds of Summer song "Amnesia".

“Thanks for helping me study, Scott.” Liam said as he waved and ran down the sidewalk to where his stepdad’s car was waiting to pick him up. “No problem man, see ya at school tomorrow!”

Scott went back inside and upstairs to his room where he noticed Liam’s Ipod was still lying on his bed.

Debating whether to text Liam to turn around or to just give it to him at school the next day Scott noticed what song was playing: **"Amnesia"** by Five Seconds of Summer. With a smile at Liam’s taste in music Scott decided to give the song a listen, turned the volume as low as possible to preserve his super-hearing, and stuck the ear-buds in.

“I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted”

_Allison. Scott had just caught himself driving past the Argent’s old house just yesterday. Their last kiss. Scott had been so sure they’d end up together eventually._ “And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine”

_I hope she’s fine. Wherever she is, she deserves to be fine._

Scott missed the next few words because of his thoughts about Allison, but the next line: “'Cause I'm not fine at all”

Brought his attention back to the song. “I remember the day you told me you were leaving”

_I remember her dying in my arms._ “I remember the make-up running down your face”

_I remember the blood dripping from her lip._ “And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them Like every single wish we ever made”

_We should have accomplished so much together._ “I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape” He could feel the hot tears on his face now “'Cause I'm not fine at all” “The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone”

_He goes through his phone almost every night reading his and Allison’s conversations and looking at the pictures of her, and although it’s gotten easier lately, he still feels all alone._ “And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around”

_Because even though I smile and act like I’m okay Stiles and Lydia still know I’m not over it._ “It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long”

_Liam keeps asking about her, but I haven’t been able to tell him yet._   


“'Cause I'm not fine at all” “If today I woke up with you right beside me Like all of this was just some twisted dream I'd hold you closer than I ever did before And you'd never slip away And you'd never hear me say”

_If he only had one more chance. He would have never let Allison break up with him. He would never have let the Oni hurt her. How did he let her slip away?_ “'Cause I'm not fine at all No, I'm really not fine at all Tell me this is just a dream 'Cause I'm really not fine at all”

_I’m really not fine at all._

 

As the song ended Liam came running into the room “Sorry to barge in but I think I left my Ipod here and the door was op. . . Scott? Are you okay?”

 

Scott was lying on his bed crying, with Liam’s Ipod in his hands. Sniffing and wiping away the tears Scott responded “I’m fine. It’s just, this song. It reminded me of her.”

 

“Who?”  


“Allison.”

 

Liam froze. He knew Allison and Scott had dated, and he knew Allison had died tragically, but that was about it. Walking over to the bed Liam sat down and wrapped his arms around his alpha. “Shh Scott. It’s okay.” Said Liam rubbing circles into Scott’s back “If you need to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

 

“You sure? Because I’m not sure I’ll make it through without crying again.”  


“I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Said Liam with a wink.

 

“Okay. So there was this girl named Allison, and she was my first love . . . “  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried writing a songfic before and this one took me all of 15 minutes. Hopefully it wasn't a mess and leave kudos/comments if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
